Just An Act
by unbiasedInsanity
Summary: I love Lil Cal like a lot. So I thought I'd write somethin for him. Human!LilCal x OC (Rated M because I like playing it safe uvu)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Calvin Strider. He's such an arrogant douche. I mean look at him! Acting like he fucking owns the school. Nearly every girl in this school is all over him. He's nothing special..." you ranted about one of your classmates.

"And yet you still adore him~" your best friend Roxy laughed. You punched her in the arm, earning a short "ow" from her.

"You're such a good actor, _, dear~ It's obvious that you like him, darling. Stop lying to yourself." Your other best friend Jane joked with you. As much as you hated to admit it, you were completely taken by him. You can't help but to get jealous seeing those other whores throw themselves at him. They don't care about him. They only want his cock. Not that you don't understand. His beautiful blue eyes, his porcelain skin, his incredible smile. In a word, he's stunning. There's no physical flaw on him. He's tall and skinny, yet his thin muscles are toned. His slight blush and even his gold tooth only make him more attractive. He barely even knows you're there though, so why even bother trying. That and getting to him through the sea of girls would take a lifetime.

"So what if I do?! I don't stand a chance anyway..." You finally answered your friends.

"Are you kidding me?! You're gorgeous! Way prettier than those girls that chase him." Jane said.

"Janey is right,_. You're way out of his league. I don't know how he hasn't lost his marbles yet. You, the prettiest girl here, don't throw yourself at him like the other girls do. If you ask me, that'll make him chase you~" Roxy nudged you playfully. You playfully pushed her back. Your best friends are always so sweet to you. But you don't think your anything special. Roxy is always trying to get you to wear clothes that show off your body more, but you dont really care for fashion. It's what's on the inside that matters. This is why you'll continue to wear your comfortable "nerd clothes", as Roxy calls them, and your glasses instead of the contacts your mom bought you.

"Thanks you guys. But I doubt he wants anything to do with me though." You smiled.

"Pffft. I can think of a million things you would want to do with him~" Roxy smirked and winked at you. Jane laughed and you hit Roxy's shoulder again and fussed at her, blushing furiously all the while.

The bell soon rang and the three of you went your separate ways. Your first class for today was honors physics. You were the first to get to class, as always. And five minutes after class started, Calvin decided it was time to show up. The entire room lit up when we walked in. The teacher gave him an angry look and asked him why he was late for class. Calvin got a sort of upset look on his face.

"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am. I saw a freshman that looked lost and I just had to help her. This is a large school afterall." Cal looked genuinely upset about being late. The teacher's face immediately relaxed and she smiled. She told him how kind he was and that she'll excuse him for being late. Pfft. What an idiot. Like Cal was actually helping someone when there weren't other people around to see and praise him. How could she actually believe him?!

Cal smiled and thanked the teacher. As soon as her back was turned he smirked and made his way to a seat, but not before subtley fist bumping one of his good friends, Dirk, who was also smirking at his friend's brilliant acting skills. Cal looked at the tables. Everyone was paired with someone. Except for me, of course.

Cal strode to the back of the class and sat next to me. He looked me over smiling. I couldn't tell if he liked what he saw or if he was laughing at how fucking ugly I am. Probably the latter.

"Hey. How's it going?~" Cal asked, staring right at me. I couldn't bare to look at him. His beauty would fucking blind me. My heart races everytime I hear him talk. His voice is so smooth and cool. It's like silk. If silk could talk, it would sound like him! I glanced over at him, then glanced back at the front of the class and continued paying attention. Cal was confused. No girl had ever done that to him before and he wasn't particularly happy about it either.

Cal got close to your ear and whispered, "Hey how you doing lil mama let me whisper in your ear-"

You jumped and elbowed him in the stomach. You glared at him as he struggled to hold back laughter. When he had controlled himself, he looked you over again. Then he slowly moved his hand to your stomach and poked your side. You jumped and glared at him again. He looked at you for a while

and then smirked. The bell rang before he could do anything. You quickly got your books and left the class. You switched your books and were about to head to your next class when someone grabbed you from behind and started tickling you. You screamed and turned around to get away, but Cal had you pinned to the lockers. You tried to get him off of you but he was much stronger than he looked.

"Oh my god! Quit it!"

"What the magic word?"

You mentally cursed before submitting, "Please stop, Calvin!" Calvin immediately complied and left you there shaking. His triumphant laughter could still be heard from down the hall. The people staring at you looked away when you looked up.

"What the hell just happened?" You asked yourself quietly and continued to your next class.


	2. Chapter 2

You sighed. This week has been exhausting. It's so hard to avoid Cal when he's practically everywhere. You don't know if him constantly bugging you is a blessing or a curse. You were about to get some food from the kitchen when-

~ding dong~

You rolled your eyes and made your way to the door. Your parents were away on a business trip for the weekend and you were home alone until Monday evening. You honestly don't feel like being bothered anymore.

You nearly screamed when you looked through the peep hole. Cal was at your door. Why was he here? How did he know where you lived?! Was Roxy right? Haha nope. There was no way that that was his purpose for Cal showing up at your door. You snuck away from the door and hid in a spot in the living room where you can still see him. He rung the door bell once more and, after a few more minutes, he left.

"Thank god..." You got up from your hiding place and walked back towards the kitchen. God, you're hungry. You walked into your kitchen to

see Cal sitting at your kitchen table eating a slice of bread. He looked up at you and smiled.

"Sup, _?" He was just finishing the bread.

"What are you doing in my house? How did you even get into my house?!"

"You left the gate to the back yard and the back door open, so I decided to let myself in and save you the trouble. Your welcome~"

"No. You can't be here. You have to leave. Now."

Cal frowned. "C'mon, _! Please! I just wanna hang out."

"Don't you have a scheduled slut to slam tonight?" You growled. Cal put his had on his chest, as if you just severly injured him.

"Ouch! _, that one hurt!"

"You've never cared about me before. Why now?"

"You interest me. You're not like the other girls. I really like that about you."

"Uh huh. Ok then. You can just go home and yeah..." You tried to move him and shoo him out of your house. He sighed and got up. He was about to leave when it started to rain. His face lit up and he whipped around to face you.

"You wouldn't make me go out in the rain, would you?"

"Cal, it's not even raining that hard. You have to l-" A loud clap of thunder made you practically jump out of skin. Just as it ended, rain began pouring down in sheets. You look outside in disbelief and back at Cal who was grinning from ear to ear. You sighed angrily.

"Fine. You can stay til the rain lets up. As soon as it stops, you're gone." Cal hugged you tight and thanked you. You pryed yourself from his arms and went to get food. You popped some popcorn and decided to watch a movie. Where ever you went, Cal was right at your heels. If he could have, you're sure he would have followed you into the bathroom. You sat on your couch after putting in Paranormal Activity. You were horrified, but oh well. That was the point.

Cal watched you stare at the screen. You looked so scared. It was adorable. But Cal couldn't miss such a beautiful opportunity. Cal quietly snucked up behind you and grabbed your shoulders. He even threw in a little screech just for you. You nearly threw the popcorn up in the air.

"Cal!" You screamed at him over his laughing and grabbed a pillow. You went to Cal and started to beat him with it. You were having so much fun beating the crap out of him with that pillow that you didn't expect him to suddenly tackle you. Cal was on top of you.

"I wasn't completely satisfied with our incident last time, so," Cal began tickling you,"I think I'll just pick up where we left off~"

You squealed and squirmed, trying to get out from under him. It was no use. He was too strong. Cal couldn't help but laugh at you. You're just too cute for words. In your fit, you accidently knocked off your glasses. Cal immediately stopped and stared at you. You could see him staring at your face, but he was kind of blurry.

Cal was shocked. You're gorgeous. The more he stared at your beautiful face, the more his blush began to grow. You're an angel. Why hadn't he noticed before? A warm feeling began to grow in his chest. He'd never felt this way before. Was he in love? These thoughts and more ran through Cal's head. Cal paniced and got off of you when he felt his pants get tighter. He quickly retrieved your glasses and gave them back to you. He looked really nervous when you could see him clearly again.

"So...you wanna finish that movie?" He asked you, rubbing the back of his neck. Something about Cal was different and it gave you an uneasy feeling. He wasn't giving off his usual arrogant aura. As much as it unsettled you, it also put you at ease. You could relax. You didn't feel the need to keep your guard up. You had no need to feel like you should defend yourself from his smartass and snarky comments, and you liked it.

You agreed to finish the movie with him. Naturally, you were really fucking scared, but when Cal wrapped his arm around you, you didn't refuse it, much to his surprise. He made you feel safe. You would have been on edge for the rest of the weekend had he not been there for you to hide your face from the really scary parts and hug you when you were so scared you were shaking. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

The rain had stopped by the time it was over. You walked Cal to the front door. When he was in the doorway, Cal quickly leaned down, kissed you on the cheek, and whispered, "Wanna hang out again tomorrow?" You

shook your head yes. Not too excited, but just enough to show your enthusiasm and to hide the fact that your stomach was doing flips.

"Meet me at the park around 4?" You shook your head yes again. "Great~" Cal smiled at you and waved goodbye. You shut the door behind him. When you were sure he was far enough, you screamed and ran to your room where you quickly called Roxy and Jane over Skype to tell them all about your evening with Cal.

~Cal POV~

You could not believe this. You just made another date with the hottest girl you've ever seen. Gosh, you're such an idiot! You wish you had knocked off her glasses a LONG time ago. Not only is she drop dead gorgeous, but she's smart, funny, nearly everything she does is utterly fucking adorable, and, most importantly, she likes you for you. It's like she can see right through you. Understanding is more than you can ask for from any girl, and you think you've finally found one that really cares-

Your thoughts are cut off by Dirk and Dave randomly showing up in front of you. Honestly, where the hell did they come from?

"Bro, are you really that desperate?" Dave chuckled. You looked confused.

"Are you that desperate to screw that nobody? That bitch is like cheap beer. Easy to get~"

"Some satisfactory fun~" Dave joined.

"And inexpensive~" The brothers laughed in unison. You felt like some one had just stabbed you in the stomach.

"Would you two just shut the fuck up?!" You snapped at them. You swore if looks could kill you would be charged with both of their murders.

"Woah man! What's your deal?!" Dirk yelled back, defending him and his younger bro.

"What's my deal? What's your deal?! She's a person! A woman! You shouldn't talk about anyone like that!" You could feel your blood pressure rising.

Dirk got an incredibly hateful scowl on his face. "Look, runt. You best snap the fuck out it and get your shit together. If you've forgotten, I was the one who helped you. I saw what a pathetic little shit you were and took you under my wing. I made you what you are today! Do you think those sluts at

school would flock to you if you were the same scum of the earth you were as a freshman? Ha! If you do, you're dead wrong. I suggest you cut the crap and move on to the next cunt."

His words hit you so hard, you could have cried. It was all true though. You would most likely still be a nobody if Dirk and Dave hadn't "fixed" you. But your starting to think more clearly now. Is this really what you want?

Dirk snaps his fingers infront of your face. "So I heard Beckie Hampton wants a crack at you."

"Think you can handle her?~" Dave said and smirked. You decided to just go with it for now.

"Pffft. Please! I know her background. Too easy~"

"Atta boy!" Dirk patted you on the back. You continued to play along. Although you seemed "back to normal", you were torn apart. The urge to give up on this entire facade was so unbearable, you weren't sure how much longer you could resist.


	3. Chapter 3

~Quick Cal POV~

You woke up, unaware of the time. When you finally noticed your clock, your heart sank. It was 2:35 pm! You rushed out of bed to get ready. By the time you ate and cleaned up, it was 3:45. You were headed for your door when the bell rang. You opened it to find Beckie Hampton at your door. At the moment, you're hella confused.

"Are you ready for our date?" She looked up at you and batted her deep brown eyes.

"Look, there's some sort of mistake. I never-"

"But Dave and Dirk told me you wanted to go on a date with me. And that was an offer I just couldn't refuse~" Beckie pushed you back into your house, causing you to trip over the rug and fall. In that moment, she was on you. It didn't take her long undo your pants and engulfed your member. Damn, this bitch works fast. Immediately, you lost the ability to think logically and you gave in to her advances, unaware of the time.

~Back to You~

You sat on a park bench under a huge oak tree waiting for him. You can't believe this is actually happening to you, of all people! You could barely contain your excitement.

Hey...yeah you. See those sentences up there? That's how you felt like three hours ago! Where the hell is he?! He obviously should have been here by now. Maybe...no! Don't think that way! But, of course, you can't help it. You feel so stupid to have believed him! You begin to cry in the same spot under the oak get up to go home, but you stop yourself. You see Cal running up the sidewalk towards you. Upon seeing him, you turn and walk the other way, trying to hide the tears.

"Hey! Wait up!" You heard him yell. You whiped around facing him with a glare on your face.

"Wait up? Wait up?! Are you kidding?! I've waiting for the last 3 hours! Where the hell were you?!"

"I uh...took a nap and overslept and-"

"Hey, bro!" Dirk interrupted. Dave was right behind him. "So how was Beckie? She's pretty good with her mouth, ain't she?~"

"Haha. Yeah. That girl can sure hold her breath~" Dave added.

"What are they talking about?" You asked nervously although you know the answer is obvious. Just then, Beckie walks up and clings to Cal.

"Oh hey Cal, baby. So when our next date?~" She "notices" you. "Oh! Who's this gullible bitch?~"

That was it. You were done. You pushed past the Striders as tears trickled down your face and ran home. You could hear laughing from behind you. You never knew anyone could be so cruel. You didn't think anyone could take someone's heart, play with it, then crush it just for a laugh. Roxy was wrong. Face it. Cal never loved you. Your just another pussy to him.

You burst through the door of your house. You locked every lock you could find on the front door. You made sure to lock all the windows and the back door as well. When you were done you ran upstairs to your room, shut and locked the door, and continued to cry yourself to sleep.

When you woke up, it was midnight. You cautiously glanced around your room. Your eyes had just adjusted and you noticed a dark figure sitting in your computer chair. From what you could see it was a male. He had his

head resting on his hand. Was he asleep? You quietly got up and grabbed the gun your dad has you keep in your room just in case anything like this happens. You flick on the light just as the intruder wakes up. It's only Cal. He freezes when he sees you aiming the gun at his face. You chuckle. He looks so scared.

"So..." You begin. "You broke into my house and crushed my heart into microscopic pieces. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put a bullet in your forehead right now." You threatened to pull the trigger.

"Woah woah woah! Let's not get hasty!" He threw his hands up. "And I'll give you two. One, you'll go to jail. And two, you'd never see me again and we both know you would absolutely hate that~"

"Wow. I'm impressed that you can still be a total jerk even under this kind of pressure. Going to jail would be worth it as long as your sorry ass is dead. You wouldn't be able to hurt any other idiot girls like me."

Cal laughed. "Oh come on! You couldn't kill me!" He stood. Suddenly, his whole facade vanished and he looked serious. You slowly lowered your gun. Cal looked so hurt and regretful. It was strange, but you felt bad. You put your gun back. Cal motioned for you to sit next to him on your bed. It was kind of sketchy, but you sat next to him anyway.

"Look, _, I'm so sorry. I promise everything I'm about to say is the truth. I had no idea my friends had planned all of that. The only part I played in that entire thing was the ignorant weakling. I will admit that I was late for our date because I slept with Beckie. She came onto me first though! Either way, I know I'm an idiot by letting my horomones distract me from what was most important. You, _. Because of my reputation, I've...done things with a lot of girls. But none of them compare to you in any way. I can honestly say that I've never felt the way I feel around you with any other girl. When I'm with you I feel so...so...free and calm and happy. I feel like I can be me and not what my so called friends have turned me into." Cal's eyes widened a bit and he stood up."You know what? Fuck them. I'm done with this player act. It's caused me nothing but trouble. Sure I might loose some friends, but it's worth it." He knelt infront of you."Beacause I'll still have you~" He kisses your hand and smiles at you.

You look at him and begin crying again. He wipes away the tears rolling down your cheeks. He hesitates, but then he kisses you. You're very shocked at first, but soon start to kiss back. Cal adds tongue to the kiss when you least expect it. You don't mind though. You'd enjoy any moment you have with him. Cal begins to move his hands up your shirt and towards your breasts. You quickly break off the kiss and pull his hands away. You give him a stern look. He nervously smiles.

"Haha. Sorry about that. Force of habit." He says nervously. You smile at him again. Then, something hits you.

"Wait a second! How did you get into my house?! I thought I locked all the doors and windows!" You exclaim. Cal just smirks and points at you open window. He must have climed up the side somehow and gotten in. You laugh and hug him tight. He hugs back for a while then lets go. You stared at him, mouth agape, while he stripped to his boxers in front of you. He chuckled and shut your mouth for you. Then he picks you up, sets you on the bed, and climbs under the covers with you, holding you close to him.

"Goodnight, my love~" Cal whispers in your ear.

"Goodnight, Cal." You reply. Wow. Roxy and Jane were right after all and you can't wait to tell them all about it in the morning.


End file.
